


Mailbox Licking and other Extreme Sports

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can't even back down from a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailbox Licking and other Extreme Sports

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I can kinda count this as my one and only contribution to Eremarco week 2015? First time meeting? Yes? I declare yes.

 

   Eren Jaeger does not back down from a challenge of any sort. He prided himself on that fact, that he could and would complete any dare that someone threw his way. Make out with a cat? No problem. Go skinny dipping in the gross lake behind Sasha's house? Easy, he just really needed a shower after that one. Go streaking in front of the entire school at the first football game of the season? His school record wouldn't forgive him for that one. Lick his new neighbor's mailbox? Of course he was up for that!

 

   So when Connie dared him into that one, of course Eren couldn't refuse. It was one of the more tame dares that he had gotten himself into with his reputation, and Mikasa wasn't around to refuse dares on his behalf, he was willing to do so. Nevermind the fact that Eren's new neighbors, the Bodts, had just moved in less than a week previously, and word hadn't traveled to them yet that Eren was always doing stupid dares (the fastest word had traveled to new neighbors was two hours, when one of them spotted Eren on his roof in his underwear and covered in chocolate. Those neighbors had moved out very quickly). But Eren was feeling cocky, and he had to prove himself with Jean sneering at him when he hesitated slightly. So he marched himself right up to that mailbox, and without a second thought, licked it.

 

   Of course, maybe Eren should have thought this one through a little bit. It was snowing after all, so of course when his tongue touched the metal of the mailbox, he was stuck. As Connie, Sasha, and Jean howled with laughter across the street from him, obviously not coming to his rescue, all that Eren was hoping for was Mikasa to come out of his house and save him from his own stupidity. Again.

 

   Which was obviously not the case today. No, the front door to his house remained shut, but his neighbor's front door opened. The person who stepped out seemed like he didn't want to linger outside, as he was halfway down his sidewalk when he stopped, seeing Eren's poor tongue trapped to his mailbox. Since Eren didn't really have the option to speak up and say hi to his new neighbor like he had with previous pranks, all he did was wave energetically at the guy, as he twisted himself a little to get a closer look at the him. And boy, was this guy worth a close look!

 

   Freckles splayed across his (now recovering slightly from shock) face, and Eren was lost in his brown eyes. Tall and broad shouldered, it was easy for Eren to determine that he was exactly Eren's type, especially as he recovered from shock and seemed more concerned than amused. Abruptly, he turned around and hurried inside, long legs making the trip faster than it would've taken for Eren to get inside. Connie was wailing behind him that he was gonna piss himself from laughing, and Jean shoved him away from the other two, who were using each other's bodies for support as they laughed. Help won't be on the way for a while, Eren concludes, wriggling his hand out of his mitten just as his neighbor's door opens once again.

 

   Attractive neighbor boy is back again, with what appears to be a cup of...Something. But he's moving carefully and quickly over to where Eren is, so he hopes that help is actually in front of him in the form of freckled Jesus. Eren thinks for a second he's truly gone to heaven (obviously not true, he reminds himself, Connie and Jean are here, those assholes) when this freckled angel speaks, gesturing slightly with the cup in his hand.

 

   "Seems you're just a bit stuck...Just hold still, hopefully the wikihow was right about how to get you unstuck," He says, eyebrows crinkling in concentration, gesturing to the cup in his hand. Eren gives him a thumbs up, and gestures for him to get to it. Carefully, he starts pouring the water (at least, Eren hopes it's water, or it could be really warm vodka, and this freckled angel might be a freckled demon instead?) out of the cup, across Eren's tongue.

 

   "Try to move your tongue off?" Freckled Jesus suggests softly, tilting the cup back so as not to spill more water. Eren easily tugs his tongue off the mailbox, pumping a fist in victory. At least this time firefighters didn't have to be called to rescue him...Again.

 

   Well, at the very least, this guy deserves at least a thank you. "Thanks so much man! Name's Eren, and I guess welcome to the neighborhood?" Eren laughs slightly as he rubs at the back of his neck. Tall freckled and handsome laughs a bit as well, a small smile curling at his lips. God, Eren likes the look of him smiling, and he's only known him for what, three minutes? How else can Eren keep him smiling?

 

   "Don't worry about it Eren. The name's Marco, and I hope I won't be getting you out of these sorts of situations every day?" Freckled Jesus, now known as Marco, smiles just a bit wider, as he reaches into the mailbox to get the small bundle of mail. Eren can see he's shivering the tiniest bit, and almost wants to offer him his gloves, or his hat, or something. He wants to be friendly, so that Marco won't have the impression of Eren being a stupid jerk.

 

   Connie takes this time to interrupt, slinging an arm over Eren's shoulders, still cackling slightly.  
"This moron? You're lucky you didn't catch a different dare from him, last people to live here saw him covered in chocolate on the roof!" Sasha and Jean are still piles of goop, laughing hysterically to the point that it might be time to usher them inside, so Jean doesn't end up having an asthma attack again.

 

   Eren can't hide how red his face is, but interestingly enough, Marco's face seems almost redder. Is he sensitive to cold or something? Or maybe...Nah, not possible. Marco's just embarrassed on his behalf, Eren tells himself firmly. Marco's probably straight anyways.

 

   "I kinda don't turn down dares?" Eren informs him, feeling more stupid by the second at his own admission. Marco nods seriously, adding with a wink "Dares are very serious things. I don't turn them down either."

 

   Eren doesn't know how to respond to that. Neither does Connie, who finally goes to help the other two idiots into Eren's place, leaving the two boys alone by the mailbox. Was Marco flirting? Or was he just being friendly?

 

   "It's probably a bad idea you let Connie know you don't turn down dares. He'll be after you with them too, now," Eren finally chokes out, wondering if it's possible to explode from how hot his face feels.

   Marco just smiles, before muttering something Eren can't quite hear. Somethingsomethingseeyou? Eren's about to ask him to repeat himself, but before he can, Marco gives a cheery wave and turns back to head inside. At his front door, cup still in hand, Marco turns slightly and winks. Just for Eren. Holy shit.


End file.
